Golden Skies and Oaken Grounds
by Leemix
Summary: A small smile came to his lips. "When I said the one I should protect is her, I was not lying." He glanced off to the sky. "But if you wished to protect her as well . . . I would not be opposed." Ichiko learns, Munto offers, and Yumemi is the thread that connects them both.


**Golden Skies and Oaken Grounds**

"Are you waiting for Yumemi?"

Golden catseye met hard-oak brown, and Munto's brow rose.

He had been waiting on Yumemi to finish her daily scholarly lessons for a few minutes, opting to remain a slight way off the gates. Whilst he would have more than desired to meet her right there and then, he had been informed to be slightly wary as to not cause scandal so early in the diplomatic process between both of their worlds.

So, when he came face-to-face with her friend, with her typical folded arms and an ever-present scowl, needless to say he was disappointed.

"Yes," he informed her. "We had arrangements to meet today. Has something happened to her?" The concern rose in his voice, even then.

Ichiko scoffed and flicked her hair. "No, she's fine. I just managed to get out earlier today. And, _please,_ stop that formal way of speaking around me, alright? Makes you sound old." She dropped her bag onto the grass and leant against tree. "I was hoping to catch you out here first, if I'm honest."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline any confessions of your obvious attraction to me. I am already courting your dear friend."

She frowned. "Pity. My fist is hungering for some direct contact with your face right now." Ichiko then waved him off. "Enough with all that, that's not what I want to talk to you about."

Munto said nothing, but his smirk became a neutral expression. He was willing to listen.

"Yumemi. You mentioned you're, uh, ' _courting_ ' her?" When she did the air quotations with her fingers, he nodded. "Right. Here we just say you _like_ her. Much simpler, doesn't sound so . . . well, old. If you do like her, though, I just want you to know a few things."

"Such as?"

He was a little surprised when she moved toward him-faster than expected-and held him by his collar.

"You caused her a _lot_ of hurt the last time you left." She hissed quietly. "I was willing to overlook it the first time. You had wars going on, you wanted to protect her. I'm fair."

"But if you _ever,_ " her grip on his collar tightened until her knuckles turned white. Munto swore he saw them tremble from the pressure. "Doubt her like that again, I'll come up to those islands myself, physics be damned. I don't care if you're a King or a pauper, but Yumemi's trust is something _not_ earned easily, and I won't have you _abuse_ it."

Munto was quiet as he stared down at her. With her snappish domineer and ironclad protective nature, he was almost reminded of Rui back in his homeland.

 _I do wonder how they would get along,_ he thought to his amusement.

"I understand your concern. But did you not abuse her trust in you before?"

She froze. "What did you just say?"

"It was when we connected for the first time." He explained. "You were screaming at her not to go any further. You did not trust her then."

He saw the pinpricks of sweat appear at her brow. "I-It's not the same." Cracks in the shell. "I was trying to stop her from going into a warzone-"

"And you think _my_ intentions were different?" He grabbed her fists and put them back down to her sides. "Whatever your opinion on me, Ichiko, know that I care about Yumemi just as much as you do. I will not allow harm to come to her. If it gives you comfort to launch accusations at me, then by all means."

"But it does no harm to see that our intentions, at least when it comes to Yumemi, are very much parallel."

He could no longer see her eyes. Her head hung in shame.

"One time," her voice croaked. "She called me up. Asked me to _save_ her." When she met his gaze again, Munto was surprised to see tears brimming at the ducts. Like water in a capsized boat. "You probably get that talk all the time, right? Being a King and all? Well, it's not normal down here. People don't begged to be saved unless there's no choice. We've got too much pride for that."

"A sentiment my people share, unfortunately."

Ichiko fell to her knees and sobbed. The bottom of her dress stained with the impact on the grass. Munto levelled himself to her. Placed a hand on her shoulder.

She managed to peer up at him from behind her hands. He didn't smile, but didn't need to. She got the message. _I mean no harm._ "You have witnessed her hurt first-hand. Seen it nurtured by years of isolation. You, and her other friend, were some of the only peaks of light in those lonely times. Some of her most treasured memories are with you, Ichiko."

Ichiko choked out another sob. "Y-You don't know that."

"I do, actually. I saw all her memories, as she saw mine. When you saw her sky for the very first time."

His words seemed to have an impact as her breathing steadied. It took a few minutes, but she wiped her eyes, straightened the stray hairs, and sat down on the grass.

"Do you love her?"

Munto blinked. "Is there a reason for this ques-"

"Just answer it."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I . . . cannot say. I do care about her. A great deal, in fact. But to call it love at this moment in time would be a lie, but to say there's the _possibility_ for it in the future would be the truth." Munto sat down beside her and curled his lip. "Does that answer satisfy you?"

She shrugged. Nonchalant. "Not sure. I'm just glad you're telling the truth."

"Do you?"

Her face went scarlet. "No idea."

A small smile came to his lips. "When I said the one I should protect is her, I was not lying." He glanced off to the sky. "But if you wished to protect her as well . . . I would not be opposed."

"Hmph." She scoffed, flushing still. "Yumemi's choice. Not mine."

" _Ichiko! Where-oh?_ " Their attention became drawn to the figure in the distance. "Munto!" She wore a wide smile on her lips. "You're here together?"

"Just a friendly chat, I assure you."

Yumemi pouted. "You mean that?"

"The red-guy's not so bad. So long as he doesn't throw any more weird fetishes around." Ichiko stood up and brushed the excess leaves and grass off of her uniform.

Munto folded his arms and scowled. "Fetish? What fe-"

"Ichiko," Yumemi clasped her hand tight. "Munto and I were going to walk around town for a bit, do you want to come along?"

"Me?" Ichiko glanced to the side nervously. "Wouldn't you rather be alone?"

"So you don't want to go?"

Munto watched as Ichiko's skin turned red again. "N-No, I didn't say that! I just . . . are you sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"Th-then, I suppose I could."

When she linked her hands with Ichiko's, and not just his, and dragged them along with a chipper smile on her face, Munto couldn't help but glance at Ichiko again. Predictably, she was flustered. Whilst he couldn't deny the slight jealousy brewing in his gut, something else took the reigns of that emotion. He was happy for the two of them.

For if he were the one to take Yumemi soaring, then Ichiko was the one who kept her grounded.

* * *

 **a/n: So . . . I'm not too proud of this one, but there is a reason I wrote it. Truth be told, I've had a big of a negative opinion of polyamorous relationships in my past. I'm still getting past that, so I've attempted to try and normalize it in my fanfiction-and hopefully move past it. So, I chose Ichiko/Yumemi/Munto. I like them together. Maybe Munto and Ichiko won't fall in love, but the two of them have a deep-rooted respect for one another concerning Yumemi. They'll tease and banter, but I can see them being vitriolic best friends. PLUS I LOVE BOTH PAIRINGS OKAY? ;A; Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review!**


End file.
